


Next Time

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-14
Updated: 2003-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not exactly what he had in mind, but it's still good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time

## Next Time

by SkaterBoy and RontgenKatze

<http://www.livejournal.com/~edgecity>

* * *

Universe: Untraditional   
Title: Next Time  
Authors: SkaterBoy and Rontgenkatze  
Category: Alternate Universe, First Time, Romance Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Clark/Lex  
Summary: It's not exactly what he had in mind, but it's still good. 

* * *

Author's Note: Chapter 2 (Part 3) of the Untraditional alternaverse. For more information about this universe, see <http://www.livejournal.com/users/edgecity/4363.html>. 

Feedback: The best way to assure that additional chapters keep on coming. 

* * *

Lex looked around the field, wondering where Clark was. It was the middle of the afternoon and he'd ended his workday early. Not that it was a big sacrifice. Especially since this might be _next time_. 

The field was still set up from practice. Lex knew tonight was Smallville High's first football game of the season, and most of the students were getting ready for the pep rally. Glancing around, Lex sank onto the sun-warmed metal bleachers. Maybe a trenchcoat had been a bad choice. 

"Lex!" He stood up as soon as he heard Clark's voice. 

"Clark. I'm-" Clark's kiss caught him off guard, considering Clark had been several hundred yards away a split second ago. Clark pulled back and let Lex catch his breath. "Are you sure no one saw you?" 

Clark nodded, running his hands down Lex's chest. "We have a half hour before they clear the field for the game." Another kiss, and he took Lex's hand, pulling him toward the tackling dummies. 

"Clark?" 

"There's something I want to show you." He grinned and nodded at the seven-man sled. "Go ahead, try to move it." 

Lex laughed. "You know I can't, Clark. You need-" 

Clark nodded. "I know. Just trust me, okay? I want to you see how hard it is." 

Lex refrained from telling Clark how hard _he_ was. Leaning his shoulder into the padding, he tested the weight first, then pushed harder. It was pointless, he knew, but turned around and pushed with both hands, then stepped back for a running start. 

"Ow." 

Clark tried not to laugh. "Lex." He wrapped his arms around Lex and rubbed his shoulders. "I didn't expect you to actually do _that_." He sucked Lex's upper lip into his mouth, his tongue working over the scar. "Are you okay?" 

"No thanks to you." Lex smiled and glanced around the field. "Okay, so it didn't work. Obviously." 

"Didn't even budge," Clark said proudly. Lex contemplated him, starting to get the idea. "Now, watch." One second Clark was standing next to him, the next he'd pushed the sled to the other ten-yard line. Holy shit. Another second and he was standing in front of Lex again, breathing a little faster and grinning. "What do you think?" 

"I think you're amazing." He pulled Clark's head down for a kiss, then slid his hands down and into the back pockets of Clark's jeans. Clark moaned and rubbed against him earnestly. "Shhh," Lex said, pulling away. "We can't do this here." 

"I know, Lex, but.." He kissed Lex quickly and looked back at the school. "Are you staying for the game?" 

"I thought that was the plan." Lex leaned back against one of the dummies, spotting some movement near the school and reluctantly standing up. "Meet `accidentally' so it won't matter if we slip up and mention knowing each other." 

"It is. It's just that I have to, um, go do something." Clark looked away. "Chloe and I are going to do some... research for a story and get back in time for the pep rally." 

Well, that was weird. "You sure it's not something you could use my help with?" Lex didn't dare move closer to Clark, but maybe there was somewhere they could go. If Clark was talking about what he thought he was talking about. Which, apparently, he wasn't, because Clark looked a little wistful. 

"No, I'm seriously working on a story with Chloe. She's waiting for me." Clark sped in for a lightning-fast kiss and started jogging toward the school, not looking back. 

Lex sighed. So maybe this wasn't next time. 

* * *

The football field had turned into a bustling cacophony. Cheerleaders adjusted their skirts as they started practicing their routine, and towel boys were cleaning up the equipment from the afternoon drill. The cleanup crew was a little perplexed at the 80-yard-long rut that had appeared across the field, and the fact that the blocking sled had been, to the best of their memory, on the opposite side of the field. 

"Oh, sorry." Lex turned to see a young black man standing beside him holding a drink in a paper cup. 

"No problem," Lex said. He hadn't even noticed that the boy had bumped into him. "Are you on the team?" They'd decided he would mingle, try to get to know some of the other students so no one would think it was unusual if they saw him talking to Clark. 

"I wish." The boy took a sip of his drink and nodded at the cheerleaders, who were making a pyramid. "I'm here for Jenny." 

"Jenny?" Lex scanned the pyramid, looking for a girl who looked like a `Jenny'. 

"Yeah. See the girl on top?" Lex followed his gaze to the girl topping the pyramid. She was skinny and had a grin plastered on her face, vaguely exotic beauty ruined by too much makeup. "That's Jenny. She's Indian," he said importantly. Lex's first instinct was to correct him, say Native American, but he realized the girl's skin was the wrong shade to be Native American. "Well, half Indian. Her dad's Russian." 

"Is she your girlfriend?" Lex didn't want to make any assumptions, but the kid seemed eager to talk. 

"Yeah, so don't even think of making a move on her." The demanding tone was superseded by a wide grin. 

"Wouldn't think of it," Lex replied, trying not to sound sincere. "Don't want to hone in on your territory, Mr. ...?" 

The kid laughed. "Pete Ross. Nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand and Lex shook it, forcing himself not to wipe the wetness off his palm when he took his hand away. Pete's hand was unpleasantly sticky from the soft drink he was holding and sweat from the heat. So this was the friend Clark was always talking about. 

"Nice to meet you, Pete. I'm Lex." Pete gave him an appreciative grin, not bothering to ask for his last name. 

"Here to pick up high school girls?" Lex opened his mouth to protest but Pete cut him off, not paying attention. "These girls'd be eating out of your hand. Especially _her_ ," Pete said with a nod and a grimace. 

Lex realized Pete was indicating the head cheerleader. She was the only one whose smile seemed real. Yet another exotic beauty, and if Lex were straight he wouldn't be standing here talking with Pete. "Who's that?" 

" _Lana Lang_." Pete made a gagging sound. "Her boyfriend's a total dick, and besides he knows she's sleeping around." He raised an eyebrow at Lex. "Tell her she looks nice in pink, and she's yours." 

"You know this from experience?" Lex couldn't help a little sarcasm. He was surprised Clark would be friends with someone like this. 

Pete barked out a laugh. "Puh-lease. She's like static." Lex frowned, and Pete clarified. "Clingy. Once she goes to bed with you she wants to be your one and only." He rolled his eyes. "I don't know what Clark sees in her." 

Lex's stomach clenched briefly before he remembered he wasn't supposed to know Clark. "Clark?" 

"Oh, yeah. Clark Kent." 

"How do you know he likes her?" Clark hadn't told him about Lana. 

"Told me," Pete said, then rolled his head back with a self-deprecating grin. "Okay, not exactly. But he _did_ say he liked someone with the initials LL, and he was looking straight at her. They're `friends'." Pete snorted while Lex relaxed. Clark had started to tell him the story, but hadn't gotten around to telling Lex the girl's name. They'd... gotten distracted. 

"What do you think Clark sees in her?" Lex could ask without feeling jealous. He watched Lana bounce on her toes and realized that Clark would never like someone like her. Especially since he was pretty sure Clark would want to be the clingy one in the relationship. Sometimes Lex wished Clark _was_ clingy. But, not something to be thinking about right now. 

Pete shrugged. "She's pretty, popular, easy. Everything Clark isn't." Lex had to clamp his mouth shut so he didn't start talking about how pretty Clark was. That wouldn't help anyone. "But if you want to go for Lana, you don't have to worry about him. He'll never make his move." He lowered his voice conspiratorily and Lex automatically leaned in so he could hear better. "Seriously, Clark's a great guy, but he can be such a fag sometimes." 

It took all Lex's strength not to haul off and punch the kid. He felt his face flame and clenched his hands into fists, glad they were hidden in his jacket pockets. He tried to laugh with Pete but it came out as a cough. 

He couldn't pay attention to what Pete was saying anymore. He stared resolutely at the cheerleaders, wondering when the _Go Crows, Go Crows_ cheer had turned into _Homos, Homos_. He tried to block out the sound of the cheers, of Pete's voice, the chaos around him, and did an admirable job until he noticed an elbow jabbing him in the side and Pete saying something about a dick. 

"Fordwoman's back," Pete said with a smirk. Lex recognized the captain of the football team from when Clark had shown him the article about tryouts he'd written. "Excuse me, Ford _man_. He's another one." Lex tightened his jaw and watched Fordman hug Lana. The dick boyfriend, apparently. Pete was saying something about scarecrowing. 

"Scarecrowing?" 

"Yeah. Every year the football team picks the dorkiest kid and ties him up to a cross in a cornfield. Tradition, you know. Hazing for freshmen." Lex wasn't sure how he managed not to start yelling Clark's name to make sure it wasn't him. Clark was a perfect target and would have to hide his strength, and even if they couldn't physically hurt him it sounded humiliating. He was debating whether to run back to the Spyder and look for Clark when Pete raised his voice. "Kent! Over here!" 

With a sigh of relief, Lex looked across the field and saw Clark talking closely with a short blonde girl. Chloe, right. Clark looked up at Pete's voice and Lex somehow knew the grin that split the boy's face was just for him. He said something to Chloe, who nodded and tapped her pocket, then approached one of the officials. Clark crossed the field briskly, stopping in front of Pete. Lex could tell Clark was trying not to look at him. 

"Lex _Luthor_ ," Pete was saying. 

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Luthor." Clark held out his hand, grinning as hugely as Lex had ever seen, and even though they'd been secretly dating for five weeks Clark's touch still made him feel invariably warm. Lex tried not to smile too much. 

"Please, call me Lex." Clark's nod was a little too enthusiastic, his smile a little too wide, and Lex hoped Pete chalked it up to adrenaline. "You must be Clark." Clark just nodded again, seeming to snap out of a daze as he took his hand back. Pete sat between Lex and Clark - probably a good thing - and the crowd started to quiet down for the pep rally. 

Lex was watching Fordman and Lana when the sound of sirens filled the air. Fordman visibly tensed but didn't take his attention away from Lana. A few officers stepped up to him and the surrounding group hushed, silence spreading over the football field. 

"Mr. Fordman, you're under arrest for kidnapping and assault and battery." 

"What are you talking about?" Fordman struggled as they tried to handcuff him, looking desperately as his girlfriend. "Lana, I have no idea what they're talking about." Lana was shaking her head. 

"Sir, we have proof." One of the officers held up a digital camera that Lex recognized as belonging to the Torch. Lana's face grew stormier as she watched the playback, and slapped Fordman in the face. 

"Whitney, you said you wouldn't. I can't _believe_ you." Her mascara was starting to run as Whitney tried to deny it. "No, Whitney, this is _it_. We're _over_." She wiped the back of her hand across her cheek. "I'm sick of this macho bullshit. And don't try to call me for bail." She ran off the field, leaving the cheerleaders without a captain. The football team lost their own captain as Whitney was maneuvered into the state car on the fifty yard line. The referee was yelling through a bullhorn, urging everyone to stay calm and announcing that the pep rally and game would continue as planned. 

Most people calmed down quickly, but Lex was still seething over Pete's earlier remarks. He couldn't sit next this kid, couldn't be so close to Clark but so far away. He made his excuses and tried to apologize with his eyes to Clark, who seemed disappointed, but Lex knew he understood. 

Sometimes it sucked to be gay in Smallville. 

* * *

He worked out for the rest of the evening, weightlifting and stretching until he was too tired to do more than take a quick shower and collapse into bed. He fell asleep after minutes of staring at the ceiling and trying to forget about the afternoon. 

Fitful sleep turned peaceful and he half woke up to a vague dream about Clark. Thoughts of that afternoon had followed him into sleep, slowly returning to earlier when he'd been kissing Clark on the empty football field. For some reason the tackle dummy was ringing. It took a few seconds to realize that it was the phone. Lex's stomach jumped at the thought that it might be Clark, but didn't dare to hope, knowing that Clark would be asleep now. It was probably one of the factories overseas. 

"Lex?" Maybe he was still dreaming, because it was Clark's voice. 

"Clark?" 

"Yeah, it's me." Clark sounded different. 

"Clark, where are you? Is everything okay?" He looked over at the clock and saw that it was two in the morning. Clark wouldn't call without a good reason. 

"Yeah... I guess... I mean, yeah. I'm, everything's fine." 

Lex wasn't convinced. "Are you sure?" He pushed himself into a sitting position and relaxed against the headboard. "If something's wrong, we can talk about it." He heard Clark take a breath. 

"Okay. The thing is... well... you know I'm stronger than people, right? And, I'm different." He sounded uncertain, nervous. Lex wished he could be with Clark to make him feel better about whatever was bothering him. 

"Yeah, Clark, I know. And it doesn't matter to me. You know that." He smiled to himself. 

"I... I was floating, Lex." He heard Clark swallow thickly, and Lex felt his stomach clench. "That's the first time this has ever happened." 

The thought of _first times_ with _Clark_ almost distracted him from the first thing Clark had said. About... floating? Clark was floating? "Floating?" He tried to wrap his mind around the idea. "What do you mean?" 

"Well... I was dreaming... and when I woke up..." Clark stopped and seemed to come back to himself. "Yeah, floating. About three feet above the sofa." The sofa? Clark must have been sleeping in the loft. And he only slept in the loft when... "I smacked my forehead on the arm of the couch hard enough to see stars." 

Lex sat up straighter. "Are you alright?" He tried to keep the concern out of his voice, reminded himself that if Clark weren't alright he would've said something right away, wouldn't have called at all. "What..." Lex cleared his throat. "What were you dreaming about?" 

"Um. I don't remember?" He heard Clark mumble to himself about being stupid before he took a deep breath and spoke again. "Well, I don't remember everything, but. But, I think you were in it, Lex. In my dream." 

Lex wondered if it was possible that Clark didn't know what effect this was having on him. "Really?" Lex hastily shoved a pillow in his lap, trying to ignore the stirrings in his groin. Clark wanted to talk about this. This was about Clark, not Lex. "What was I doing in the dream?" 

Lex thought he heard Clark lick his lips. Sweet Jesus. "You were... sleeping, at first. I was sort of watching you... but not like in a bad stalker way, Lex. Just watching you sleep." 

Lex smiled. "Yeah?" Maybe this wouldn't be so hard. Okay, bad choice of words. "Then what?" 

Clark was silent for a second. "You woke up. And then, you smiled at me." Clark paused, and Lex could practically _hear_ him smile. "You know, Lex, _that_ smile." Yeah, Lex knew. "Oh, and um... then you reached out to touch me." 

Lex swallowed. "Where... where did I touch you?" It was okay to ask, right? Clark seemed to want to talk about it. 

Clark's moan went straight to his cock. "First on my chest." Clark sighed, and Lex imagined him laying there on the sofa, bare chest, resting his fingers on his chest. "Then you ran your hands down my stomach. When you got to my shorts..." Clark's voice broke and he cleared his throat. "When you got to my shorts your hands went around to my, to my ass." Clark's voice hitched almost hysterically, like he couldn't believe he was saying that word. "My ass, and you pulled me on top of you." 

There was no denying it anymore. Lex was hard and hurting. "God, Clark." He couldn't say anything else. He heard some rustling sounds and realized Clark was probably touching himself. Dear God. 

"Yeah. It was..." Clark's breathing sped up. "It was sort of intense." He stopped talking for a few more seconds, breathing hard. "That's when I woke up." His voice had gotten thicker. 

Lex's breath sped up with Clark's and he clamped his hand down on the pillow, knowing Clark wouldn't be able to stop. "Clark." He didn't care that his voice broke. 

That seemed to be all it took. Clark's breath was heavy, fast over the phone line, coming out in little gasps that made Lex's cock twitch. Clark was moaning, keening into the phone. Lex bit down on his lower lip to keep from saying anything and then Clark was groaning _Lex_... 

"God, Clark." Lex's vocabulary was seriously decreasing, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. 

"Lex..." Clark was panting, but Lex could tell he was embarrassed. "Your... voice, Lex, I couldn't... couldn't help myself..." Apologizing. 

"It's okay, Clark." Lex's voice was strained. He wanted to let Clark know there was nothing to be embarrassed about, that Clark wasn't the only one turned on by the conversation. "I... I almost..." 

"Almost what, Lex." He seemed to have recovered and his voice was husky, needy. "Just, tell me, okay?" 

"Okay." How to say this? Lex took a deep breath. "I..." Suddenly it hit him that _this_ was next time. The thought of doing this with Clark on the other end of the phone, _hearing_ him, just excited him more. "God, Clark, I get hard just thinking about you. But hearing your voice..." He trailed off, not sure what else to say. 

Clark's laugh was shaky. "Yeah... I know. Just, keep talking Lex, okay?" Lex was sure Clark was blushing at this point, but the boy surged ahead. "Tell me what you're doing, right now?" 

Lex's breath caught in his throat. "Okay, Clark." He slid down until he was laying comfortably on the mattress, pushing the pillow away and resting his hand on his abdomen. "My hand's on my stomach, but, I'm pretending it's your hand." Clark's hand on his skin, moving lower. "My hand, your hand's warm on my skin and I'm... you're helping me take off my boxers." 

Clark was whispering. "You're... naked?" 

"Yeah." Lex trailed his hand down to the base of his cock. "You're, touching me." 

"Where, Lex. Tell me where." 

Lex swallowed. "Your hand's on my cock, touching, holding it. Wrapping your fingers around and moving up and down." Jesus, this was so _different_. So fucking _good_. 

Lex shivered when he heard Clark sigh. "Yeah." He heard a slurping sound and his hand tightened on his cock, waiting for Clark to say something. "I'm... sucking my fingers, your fingers, Lex. Like that time we were sitting in front of the tv, and I took your fingers and sucked on them..." he could fucking hear Clark sucking his fingers "sucking them, my tongue... oh god..." Lex almost dropped the phone, tried to hold it to his ear with his shoulder as he lifted his other hand to his mouth and started sucking, working his tongue in and out and between his fingers, phone resting under his ear and Clark's voice wasn't as loud but his words were getting less coherent, just the sound of Clark's voice... 

He had to hold the phone, wanted to hear Clark better and spread his legs apart, touching himself and telling Clark what he was doing. "Your hands, Clark, you're running your fingers up and down the insides of my thighs... makes me shiver... feels so good, Clark." Clark groaned and Lex spread his legs farther apart. "And now you're... you're cupping my balls... stroking them... big hands, Clark, but you're so careful... jesus... big hand wrapping around my cock and squeezing, you're, fisting my cock... fuck." Lex started fucking his fist, letting the phone fall to the side again as his hips snapped up uncontrollably. "Claaark..." Had to wait for Clark, couldn't... 

Clark's voice was tight, as tight as Lex's nerves, ready to explode. "Lex!" His groan was enough to send Lex over the edge, convulsing into his hand and letting his eyes roll back in his head, imagining what Clark's face looked like right now, so fucking beautiful. Clark's gasps were an echo of his own as he shuddered through his orgasm. 

He tried to catch his breath so he could hear Clark's voice. Clark was still recovering by the time Lex managed to roll his ear on top of the phone. Clark sounded far away and Lex heard a clunk. Clark didn't try to apologize. 

"Just dropped it." Lex murmured acknowledgment. He didn't have the strength for words. "God, Lex." Clark wasn't doing much better with the word situation. They listened to each other try to bring their breathing under control for a few minutes. Soon it was smooth, steady like before, and Lex was surprised that it didn't feel awkward. 

"Hey." He pulled the sheets up over his body, not bothering to put his boxers back on. 

"Hey." Clark might have been smiling. The thought made Lex smile. "That was... God, I don't know Lex. That was amazing." 

Lex took a deep breath and exhaled. "Yeah." He shifted. "You want to talk? Or just..." 

He was sure Clark was smiling. "Just want to listen to you breathe. Too tired to talk." 

"Kay," Lex said, knowing they'd have to hang up before they fell asleep. For now, he let himself drift, and listened to Clark's contented sighs. 

* * *


End file.
